harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain Relief Charm (Aya's World)
Pain Relief Charm (Lenio) is a healing spell that alleviates minor to moderate pain and recovers feeling back to numbed areas. The spell is no longer common or widely known in the magical world or medical field as it was circulated out of print and practice in the late 1890's after a more effective potion was invented to replace it. It is now occasionally seen being sold to young witches and wizards and used as an illegal substance. In muggle terms, it would be considered a retired prescription drug now being abused. Casting To cast, the user simply taps their wand while speaking the incantation. Liquid opal droplets will drip from the wand tip as long as the caster keeps tapping it. This spell cannot be performed non-verbally. Effect The Pain Relief Charm brings immediate alleviation to minor to moderate pain caused by injury, and was recognized to ease numbing a minor extent when ingested orally. It is described that the spell gives the user a dull "head in the clouds" sensation throughout the body, thus relieving pain. It can also reverse the effects caused by the Numbing Curse if the proper amount of drops are applied directly over the affected area. A tingling will be felt shortly after application. This is known to be difficult to perform due to the victim usually not knowing how many times the area was struck with the Numbing Curse. The same number of drops are crucial in order to properly counter-act the curse. The charm lasts for about three hours, which is also the same amount of time the solution can be stored in a vial before it evaporates. Due to the unstable side effect, the charm is no longer printed in medical charm books or practiced in modern day society. Those who learn about the spell often sell it to others for easy money and/or use it for a cheap high. The person does not have to be in pain for the spell to work. Side-Effect If the charm is over applied to the skin it will cause a second degree burn. It is more serious if an oral overdose occurs as burns to the esophagus and stomach will place the user in the hospital for internal bleeding. The spell cannot restore permanent nerve damage and numbness that stems from it, and is ineffective against dulling the Cruciatus Curse effects. History Lenio was an old charm dated back to the mid 17th century when it was possibly invented. It was practiced for medical use before the invention of its replacement potion in the late 1890's. Prior to this date, the spell was commonly used for minor to moderate pain relief. It was much less known to cure numbness by applying it directly to the area, but it was recognized to mildly restore feeling when ingested. Due to its unstable side effect, it was forbidden for mediwitches and mediwizards to perform the charm. The spell was only used by skilled healers and doctors as precise measurements were required to avoid overdosing and causing further injury to the patient. Due to the need of being very accurate with the number of drops used, it was sparingly used to remedy numbness and instead the patient simply waited it out. Counter-Curse This spell is the only known counter-curse for Torpere, aside from the potion that replaced it. The use of the spell is not modernly well known and is difficult to use properly in order to reverse all of its effects. Etymology The word Lenio means "Relieve" or "Soothe" in Latin. Appearance The Malfoy Secret - Mentioned only as an unlisted charm. (Rated T: Violence, Language, Suggestive Scenes.) Note: If you use this content in a fanfic of yours, feel free to leave it here for promotional intentions. References Lenio Meaning 1 Lenio Meaning 2 Creator's Signature -- Aya Diefair This content is officially signed and considered a finished page by its creator.